Doug Fargo
Doug Fargo was a Power Armour enthusiast and a member of a gang in 2283, he was sentenced to a thirty year Prison Sentence by the NCR legal system for Assault, Murder and for various acts of violence against NCR MPs. He was surprisingly enthusiastic about Project Cook, when he first heard of it, seeing it as his way of getting out of prison. Background Doug grew up in Reno, where he spent his youth punching his way out of every situation. He ran with various gangs but none of them appealed to him, they mostly focused on picking on those weaker than them and only did things for money and power and other things that Doug considers boring. Not long after his fifteenth birthday, Doug met a gang of Power Armoured Greasers, who marched through town. It was love at first sight for him, they marched around like Gods, kicking the shit out of anyone who dared opose them. Though Doug didn't have a suit of Power Armour and was concerned that they wouldn't take him on. He was told that he could have the parts, if he was willing to steal a frame from a shop and if he made it back, in the frame, he could be a member of their crew. Risking life and limb, literally, to retrieve it, Doug managed to steal the suit of Power Amour from a nearby supplier and came back, earning himself some complimentary parts and enough fusion cores to keep him going for a while. Doug's gang were quite similar to the Atom Cats of Boston, although unlike them they were nomads and they also had a stronger code. Doug and his friends treated the entire world as a giant bar room brawl, you name it and they were willing to run up to it and punch it. They wrestled with Supermutants, Deathclaws, Raiders, Slavers... Hell, Doug even claims that he once kicked an alien in the nuts. His gang were also surprisingly charitable, they often helped out communities if they were under siege from Raiders or creature threats, since they always liked siding with the underdogs to get the best fight possible out of a situation. When they weren't fighting though, they were partying in taverns, leaving many wrecked bars in their wake. This lead the people of the Wasteland to having a divided opinion of his gang, though they were helpful to those who were defenseless, they made life very difficult for those who were doing well for themselves and so, many considered them to be a public menace. They eventually made the mistake of enterring NCR territory, picking fights with various people in a bar and resulting in the MPs being pulled out. Doug and his gang managed to knock dozens of them flying before soldiers were deployed, with service rifles. The rest of Doug's gang left the bar, deciding that they didn't want to be responsible for murdering soldiers of the NCR and resulting in them all getting tough sentences, Doug, unfortunately had his fusion core shot out. He was forced to ditch his suit before it exploded, resulting in a number of nearby MPs being hurt or killed. Doug was aprehended and taken into custody as a terrorist but was later found not guilty of acts of terrorism and was instead tried for murder, assault and massive amounts of property damage. Doug has spent the past two years in Prison and was somewhat excited to hear about Project Cook. He hoped to get back out there and Punch his way to victory once more. Appearances Brothers in Binds Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Brothers in Binds Category:Deceased Category:Godless America